Between rubbish my dear and beloved princess
by minyak tanah
Summary: Naruto hanya punya ibunnya sekarang yang sakit-sakitan. Setiap harinya ia yang mencari penghidupan untuknya dan ibunya bahkan rela menjadi foto model crossdress untuk menambal kantongnya lalu bagaimana jika Naruto seorang pengangkut sampah di lamar oleh tuan putri yang cantik dan bagaimana kisahnya lime ,non lemon


Between rubbish my dear and beloved princess

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruShion

Peringatan : ini fic pengganti fic yang gagal dan akan di hapus

Hidup adalah anugerah bukan? , jika kau berpikiran Hidup itu anugerah, apakah sampah yang berserakan di sekitarmu adalah sebuah Anugerah? , mungkin 90 % orang akan menjawab "itu bukan sebuah anugerah melainkan bencana" adalagi yang 10 % justru berkata sebaliknya, mengapa demikian? , karena yang 10 % itu orang- orang cerdas yang memfaatkan sesuatu buangan sebagai hidangan yang mendatangkan keuntungan yang tidak sedikit.

Apakah kalian pernah memikirkan petugas kebersihan yang setiap petang mengangkut sampah- sampah tak berguna dari tong- tong sampah yang setiap orang akan menjauhinya kecuali orang yang mau buang sampah atau pemulung yang ingin mencari emas di dalam kantong kresek dan botol kemasan air mineral. Apakah menurut kalian Hinakah atau Muliakah para penjaga kebersihan itu?, Mana yang lebih mulia antara para tikus negara dan koruptor dengan seorang penyapu jalanan? , anda yang berpikiran waras pasti berpikiran penyapu jalanan itu lebih mulia ketimbang tikus negara dan koruptor dan bukan sebaliknya, benar?. Lantas apa hubungan Penjaga kebersihan dengan fic yang ku tulis ini? .

Ya karena fic ini bercerita tentang penjaga kebersihan yang beruntung mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Hime- sama putri mahkota Hi no kuni yang kalian tahu cuma fiksi.

Kisah ini di awali ketika si pengangkut sampah ini sedang berada di rumah sederhananya bersama sang ibunda yang sakit- sakitan karena penyakit paru- parunya yang mulai mengkhawatirkan untuk di ketahui.

Si pengangkut sampah kini duduk di teras depan. Ia sekarang mengenakan kemeja panjang putih di balut jas hitam serta celana hitam panjang kini tengah mengikat tali sepatunya yang belum diikat. Eitsssss tunggu dulu kenapa jadi school life ya, eth tenang karena si pengangkut sampah belum bertempur di medan perang melawan sampah - sampah yang menjijikan di karenakan saat ini masih pagi waktunya si pengangkut sampah bersekolah, ia masih pelajar SMA di sebuah sekolah elit di ibukota Hi no kuni yaitu Konoha High School atau KHS orang- orang di sana menyebutnya. Kalian bingung? , sama author juga bingung. Baiklah dimulai dari tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto anak laki- laki dan satu- satunya anak dari Uzumaki Kushina mantan buruh garmen di kotanya. Naruto sehari- harinya hanya di temani ibundanya yang sakit- sakitan di rumahnya yang terletak di pinggiran ibukota Hi no Kuni, konoha. Sekarang ibunya sudah tidak berkerja lagi di karenakan penyakit paru-parunya itu dan kini Naruto lah yang bertugas mencari penghidupan untuknya dan ibundanya.

Selain sebagai penjaga kebersihan yang tugasnya nebeng di belakang mobil pengangkut sampah, ia juga bekerja sebagai pekerja lepas di sebuah restoran yakiniku di kotanya sebagai tukang cuci piring setiap akhir pekannya. Selain kedua pekerjaan tadi ia juga punya pekerjaan sebagai foto model,bukan foto model biasa melainkan foto model crossdress, ya crossdress seorang model pria yang memakai baju perempuan, Naruto hanya akan melakukan pekerjaan sebagai foto model crossdress jikalau di bayar lumayan dan biasanya yang menggunakan jasa Naruto sebagai foto model crossdress adalah teman- teman perempuan Naruto yang kebanyakan seorang Fujoshi yang ingin menyalurkan hobinya melalui perantara Naruto sebagai foto model kamera mereka untuk hanya sekedar kepuasaan bagi mereka sebagai fujoshi.

"Ibu, aku berangkat! Jaga kesehatan ibu baik-baik! " teriak Naruto kepada ibunya yang agak jauh darinya yang berada di teras rumah

"Iya Naruto Hati- hati, uhukk,..uhukk" balas ibunya yang terbatuk- batuk karena penyakit paru-parunya.

Naruto yang mendengar balasan ibunya yang di sertai batuk-batuk, dirinya membatin ' aku memang tak berguna sebagai anak, membiayai pengobatan ibu saja aku tak sanggup, sial ' setelah itu ia berjalan menuju halte yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya untuk bus yang melewati sekolahnya.

Suasana halte setelah Naruto tiba di sana cukup ramai terbukti dengan banyaknya orang- orang yang berkumpul disana menunggu bus sesuai jurusan masing-masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pelajar dan pegawai kantoran yang masuk pada pagi hari dari golongan menengah kebawah.

Naruto memutar leher celingak- celinguk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu bus yang jurusannya melewati sekolahnya.

Setelahnya ia duduk di sebuah bangku yang memang khusus tersedia di halte itu untuk menunggu bus.

Naruto menengok ke kanan dan kirinya, saat ia menengok ke kiri ia melihat seseorang perempuan berambut merah jambu yang dihiasi pinta sedang duduk dibangku halte yang sama dengannya dan Naruto tahu siapa itu ya ia tahu itu teman satu kelasnya Haruno Sakura yang juga Orang yang memakai jasanya sebagai model fotonya.

"Sakura- chan selamat pagi" sapa Naruto ramah dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya.

"Pagi juga Naru-Chan, oh iya Naru-Chan bagaimana keadaan bibi kushina, kata Ino kau tak masuk kemarin karena ibumu sakit"

"Ibuku saat ini sudah lebih mendingan daripada kemarin Sakura-Chan, Aku takut Sakura-Chan ibuku meninggalkanku . Kemarin saja aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisi ibu terbatuk-batuk berdarah " kata Naruto sedih ketika menyebut kondisi ibunya yang sudah parah dengan penyakitnya.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Naruto jadi iba sehingga reflek memeluk sahabatnya itu"tenang Naruto ibumu pasti masih bisa di sembuhkan atas izin tuhan tentunya kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa berdoa agar bibi kushina bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya" ucap Sakura penuh perhatian dan tangannya mengelus-elus puncak rambut kepala Naruto.

"Dek, dek kalau pacaran jangan di tempat umum kami jadi terganggu dengan kelakuan kalian" celetuk seseorang yang tampaknya berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura sehingga kedua tangan sakura segera dengan cepat lepas dan menghentikan aksi penyampaian kasih sayang sakura pada Naruto.

"Maaf paman" kata sakura meminta maaf pada orang yang tadi menegurnya.

"Ya tidak apa- apa, lain kali jaga sikap kalian apalagi di tempat umum begini" balas orang itu membuat sakura menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Oh iya Naru-Chan hari sabtu nanti datang ya ke rumahku aku membutuhkanmu kali ini, aku ingin menambah koleksi foto - foto jepretanku di album fotoku. Tenang saja aku membayarmu 200.000 yen kali ini, kau maukan Naru-chan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penawaran Sakura yang cukup menggiurkan baginya lalu berkata " aku setuju Sakura-Chan lalu jam berapa aku harus datang ke rumahmu?" Ujar Naruto menerima penawaran temannya itu.

"Jam satu siang Naru-Chan, kau bisa datangkan" timpal Sakura memberikan jawabannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepala berpikir-pikir dahulu apakah ia punya job lain di jam itu, setelah itu ia setuju dan bersalaman dengan Sakura tanda "deal" kompak mereka berdua bersua.

"Trennn...treeeen" bunyi klakson bus terdengar di halte itu lalu orang-orang yang berada di halte itu satu-persatu naik ke bus yang rutenya melewati sekolah Naruto yang terletak di pusat perkotaan Konoha.

"Ayo, Naruto cepat, nanti keburu kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk, aku malas berdiri di dalam bus yang sesak" ajak Sakura pada Naruto untuk cepat masuk kedalam bus yang melewati sekolah mereka berdua.

"Haik" timpal Naruto lalu mereka berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk bus yang lewati sekolah Mereka berdua .

Sementara Duo Kuning-pink ini tengah menaiki bus kota untuk menuju sekolahnya, berbeda dengan duo itu di sebuah kamar luas di dalam istana yang begitu megah, seorang gadis kini terduduk di ranjang super luasnya dengan pangkal paha menenggelam kepala gadis itu.

"Hime-sama baginda ratu memanggil anda, segeralah ke singgasana baginda ratu, ia sedang menunggu kedatangan anda" seorang pelayan sopan memberitahukan gadis yang di panggil Hime-sama itu untuk segera menemui baginda ratu yang berkuasa di Hi no kuni di singgasana kebesaranya.

"Baiklah, bilang pada ibunda ratu aku akan segera kesana menemuinya" jawab Hime-sama itu kepada si pelayan tanpa menoleh pun pada pelayan itu karena kepala gadis itu masih ditenggelamkan di sela pangkal pahanya.

"Baiklah Hime-sama hamba permisi dahulu, segeralah menemui baginda ratu karena ku lihat ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi anda saat ini" ucap pelayan itu membungkuk menghormati hime-sama itu lalu pergi undur diri meninggalkan Hime-sama itu sendirian di kamarnya.

"Hikssss...hikssss" hime-sama itu menangis setelah kepergian pelayan itu entah apa penyebab gadis itu menangis tapi yang jelas saat ini kondisinya sangat memilukan untuk di lihat dengan rambut berantakan, baju lusuh dan wajah pucat yang ditutupi sela-sela pangkal pahanya sungguh ini bukan tuan putri yang kalian tahu di dongeng-dongeng cerita anak-anak bukan? .

Hime-sama itu menghapus air matanya akibat tangisan tadi lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar miliknya.

"Ohayou minna " sapa Naruto dan sakura berbarengan kepada teman-temannya yang lebih dulu ada di kelas ketimbang mereka berdua yang baru datang.

"Ohayou Naru-chan, forehead" sapa balik seseorang berambut pirang pucat bernama ino teman dekat Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ckkk, jangan sebut aku dengan kata mengganggu itu ino-pig, aku punya Nama baka" cercah Sakura tak terima di panggil forehead oleh temannya itu.

"Cihh, siapa yang tanya" balas ino acuh tak peduli dengan ketidaksukaan sakura dengan panggilan forheadnya.

"INOOO,sini ku hajar kau , SHANNAROOO" sakura marah mengepalkan tangan lalu mendekati meja yang di tempati ino dan memukul meja itu.

"Braghhh" suara hajaran sakura pada meja ino membuat si empu meja menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaaa apa yang kau lakukan pada meja ku? Lihat hasil karyamu ini sakura, mejaku jadi retak, ckkk" Ujar ino tak terima dengan kelakuan Sakura yang kurang bisa di sebut perempuan di mata ino"

"Masa bodo pig, " sengatan listrik terjadi diantara ino dan sakura yang kini bertatapan mata.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, ino-chan kalian ini tak bisa akur ya sebentar bell masuk berdering, ayo sakura-Chan kita duduk di bangku kita" Naruto yang jengah dengan perseteruan dua teman perempuannya itu hanya geleng-geleng dugem dan mulai melerai mereka berdua agar tidak berlarut-larut mereka berperang tak jelas.

"Iya Naru-Chan, Awas kau ino pig wekkk..."

"Dasar forehead" ino geleng-geleng dengan sikap temannya itu.

Setelahnya Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menuju bangku mereka di pojong samping kelas paling belakang.

"Ibunda ada gerangan apa, aku di panggil menghadap ibunda" ucap seorang gadis beramput pirang keputihan sopan kepada seseorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya yang di panggil ibunda olehnya.

"Hmm, anakku Shion aku hanya ingin melihat putriku yang cantik sudah beberapa hari ini selalu mengurung diri di kamar, sebenarnya ada masalah apa anakku?" Sang baginda ratu mendekati shion yang berada di depannya lalu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

"A-aku ba-baik - baik saja ibunda mungkin aku hanya bosan selalu terkurung di istana besar ini setiap harinya" shion yang menerima pelukan dari ibundanya merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh ibundanya yang memeluknya dan kepalanya terus beringsut masuk lebih dalam menerima kehangatan tubuh ibundannya.

"Shion anakku jangan berbohong ibu mu tahu kau sedang bersedih menyembunyikan sesuatu" ibunda Shion berbicara begitu halus pada putrinya yang sekarang sudah bertumbuh cepat dan menjadi gadis yang cantik primadona laki-laki di seluruh dunia.

"Ibunda, akankah aku ini bisa merasakan cinta, kata Matsuri-chan cinta itu datang ketika seseorang perempuan mengenal laki-laki pujaannya, sedangkan aku dekat dengan laki-laki pun aku tak pernah seumur hidupku" Shion melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan kemudian menatap ibunya minta pemahaman.

"Oh, haha putriku sudah tumbuh besar rupanya, lalu anakku ini mau apa?"

"Aku ingin keluar istana bu, aku ingin menemukan pangeran pujaanku yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru shappire yang indah, kumohon bu izinkan aku, ku janji aku akan berbakti dan selalu patuh pada ibunda " Shion meminta itu semua dengan tekad sungguh-sungguh yang tampak jelas dari ekspresi wajah cantiknya.

Baginda ratu melihat kesungguhan putrinya akhirnya mengizinkan putrinya untuk keluar istana dan mengenal dunia luar" baiklah ibu izinkan asalkan kau mau berjanji setelah putriku ini menemukan pangerannya segera lamar dan nikahi, ibu tak peduli dengan latar belakannya yang ibu ingin menantu yang bisa membuat senyuman putriku ini kembali cerah dan tak bersedih lagi." Ibunda shion memberi izin.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih ibunda, aku berjanji akan langsung menikahi pangeranku ketika kelak bertemu dan menepati janjiku pada ibu" Shion tersenyum mendengar izin dari ibunnya lalu memeluk ibunya lagi penuh kasih sayang.

"Sakura-chan kemana sasuke - kun mu itu kok tak ada di kelas kita" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang keheranan tentang keberadaan teman menyebalkan yang selalu mengatainya dobe.

"Entahlah Naru-Chan sejak cintannya ditolak oleh mu tiga hari yang lalu dia tidak pernah masuk kesekolah lagi" jawab Sakura sendu mengetahui pujaan hatinya seorang gay dan menyukai teman terdekatnya yang bergender sama dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Masa karena ku tolak ia jadi seperti itu, lagipula aku dan sasuke itu sama-sama laki-laki mana mungkin kami menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman, benarkan Sakura-chan?"

"Iya Naruto, itu tak mungkin dan terima kasih karena kau menolak cinta sasuke-kun aku jadi punya kesempatan lagi untuk membuka hatinya untukku " balas sakura tersenyum pada Naruto dan dibalas juga oleh Naruto dengan senyuman.

Tbc

Fanfic baru nuansa lama

Yo selamat membaca

Jangan lupa review jika berkenan.


End file.
